


狼櫻甜蜜小短篇

by abc761012



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, カードキャプターさくら, 庫洛魔法使
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對：狼櫻





	1. 約會(狼櫻)木之本櫻生日賀文

4月1日杏仁(Almond)

花語：真愛

花占卜：您是一個理性及求知慾很強的人，凡事都會作客觀分析，對新事物更反覆求正，但有時過於理性會產生偏見，在感情上容易觸礁。所以您應該以真誠的心對待愛情，矯枉過正只會弄巧反拙。

花箴言：以真誠的心對待愛情，真愛就會隨之而來。

即使是上了中學後小櫻的個性還是沒有什麼改變，大概唯一的變化就是有了一個不錯的男友，不過桃矢對於搶走自家妹妹的小狼總是沒有好臉色看，雪兔看見這樣的情形很無奈。

但在某些方面來說有了可以照顧自己的妹妹，桃矢多少還是會稍微的心軟一下，儘管如此他對小狼來家裡的時候還是沒有好臉色看，藤隆看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

孩子們有個好歸宿身為父親的他當然很開心，他也相信自家妻子也會很高興，有時候撫子會開心的看著自己的寶貝孩子們，藤隆看見後也只是笑笑的，心愛的妻子也深愛著孩子們，這是多麼幸福的事情。

「我出門囉！」小櫻開心的出門去。

「路上小心。」藤隆笑笑的看著女兒出門。

「那個臭小鬼！」桃矢看見這樣的情形很不爽。

「呵呵。」藤隆笑笑的沒說什麼。

小櫻開心的來到約定的地點，難得可以和小狼約會她當然很開心，看見小狼已經在約定的地點等她，她當然馬上跑過去找他，小狼看見小櫻過來的樣子微笑，然後牽起她的手一起上公車去要去的地點。

看見小櫻開心的樣子小狼知道今天出門是很適合的事情，畢竟小櫻是自己重要的人，也是自己心愛的人，自然看見她開心的樣子自己當然也會很高興，對他來說小櫻開心是最重要的事情。

而且他們說好今天要去木之本家用晚餐，小櫻很開心可以約小狼去家裡吃飯，當然今天晚上藤隆和桃矢也會在家，桃矢一定會把雪兔抓回家一起吃飯，大家一起吃飯真的很幸福。

「爸爸說很高興可以約你到家裡一起用餐。」小櫻把自家父親告訴自己的話告訴小狼。

「我很高興可以去拜訪伯父。」小狼牽起小櫻的手一起走著，他喜歡這樣幸福的感覺。

「哥哥肯定會不高興，每次都沒有給你好臉色看，就只會欺負我。」小櫻說起自家兄長就有點不太高興。

「妳哥哥很保護妳，沒有那個意思。」小狼怎麼會不知道桃矢真的很疼愛小櫻。

每個人都看的出來桃矢真的很疼愛小櫻，只是有點小小的惡趣味，喜歡欺負自己的寶貝妹妹，所以在小櫻的眼裡兄長桃矢是很愛欺負自己的人，反而不知道他是那樣的疼愛她。

小櫻開心的告訴小狼說自己很多的事情，小狼笑笑的安靜的聽著小櫻說的話，中午時間他們找了一個地方吃著便當，小櫻很努力的親自做出好吃的便當，看見女友這樣有心意，小狼當然會好好的品嚐這個便當。

自己也準備一些點心給小櫻吃，只要看見小櫻開心的笑容小狼也會很高興，而且小櫻的手藝真的有進步，便當也很美味，吃下去會有一種幸福的感覺，這個便當可是愛心便當。

「我最近一直很努力練習煎蛋，好吃嗎？」小櫻很擔心自己做的不是很好吃。

「很好吃。」小狼看見小櫻很擔心的樣子微笑的說。

「太好了！」小櫻很開心自己親自做的煎蛋小狼會很喜歡。

「妳做的都很好吃。」小狼真心的這樣覺得。

「真的嗎？那我更要努力才行。」小櫻慢慢有了一些信心。

小狼看見小櫻開心的樣子微笑，他知道小櫻為了這個便當花了很多時間在學習，能夠吃到她親自做的愛心便當，小狼覺得自己真的很幸福，他很開心小櫻是自己的女友。

今天可以出來約會真的很棒，雖然他們在一起之後很少約會，每天都會見面的他們也不太會有兩人單獨的相處時間，假日的話雖然他們兩人不一定有空，可是只要一有機會他們一定會出來約會。

上次他們約會的地點是水族館，但是發生一些小小的意外，雖然有點不是那樣盡興，卻也是開始的好現象，而這個星期他們兩人都有時間，當然是開心的出門和對方一起約會。

「可以和小狼出來真的很開心呢！」小櫻開心的看著眼前的風景。

「我也是，和妳一起出門真的很開心。」小狼笑笑的看著小櫻。

「以後有時間我們可以一起出門。」小櫻突然說出這句話。

「好啊！」小狼當然沒有什麼意見。

吃過午餐之後他們兩人開心的聊著天，然後去商店街買了一些東西，快要到晚餐時間的時候，他們兩人才啟程回家，畢竟他們約好今天要在小櫻家吃飯，小狼也很願意和小櫻一起去吃飯。

而且小狼早已經想要去拜訪小櫻的家人，所以來到商店街買東西的時候，他有買了一些伴手禮過去，去女友家拜訪總是需要帶一點禮物，兩手空空的過去可不是什麼好現象。

雖然小櫻說不需要那麼麻煩，但是小狼還是覺得不能這樣，不然會有失禮節，看見小狼這樣堅持的樣子，小櫻也不好多說什麼，自己可是第一次帶小狼回家，而且這時候小狼已經是自己的男友。

「我回來了，我帶小狼一起回來吃飯。」小櫻開心的告訴自己的家人。

「歡迎回來，晚餐快要好了。」藤隆笑笑的迎接他們。

「伯父，您好，這是給您的。」小狼有些不好意思的把東西拿給藤隆。

「啊！謝謝。」藤隆開心的收下禮物。

「這是我自己做的饅頭，除了饅頭以外還有一點小心意。」小狼可是起了大早做一點小點心準備來送給人。

「真是厲害呢！我很期待可以吃到呢！就當晚餐過後的點心吧！」藤隆笑笑的把東西給收下。

晚餐時間小櫻和小狼開心的和其他人一起吃飯，藤隆笑笑的問著小狼一些事情，桃矢雖然不是那樣開心可是沒有多說什麼話，雪兔很開心的和小櫻一起聊天，而桃矢偶爾插嘴說幾句話。

小狼和藤隆聊天的時候覺得有些不好意思，他沒想到藤隆會這樣好，而看見小櫻和雪兔、桃矢聊天的樣子微笑，今天約會過後來到女友家吃飯算是很不錯的選擇，藤隆笑笑的看著這樣的情況。

單獨和桃矢相處的時候小狼不知道要說什麼，雖然對方沒有多說什麼，可是給自己的壓迫感有點大，就算想要開口對方還是不想要和他說話，因此小狼乾脆一點不說話。

「小鬼，我很不爽你把我的妹妹搶走，但是，如果你真的打算和她在一起，就好好的保護她。」桃矢只是緩緩的告訴小狼。

「是，我會好好的保護她，小櫻是我最重要的人。」小狼一定會給桃矢一個很好的保證。

聽見小狼的保證桃矢沒有多說什麼，雪兔看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，看樣子桃矢是真的承認小狼是小櫻的男朋友，雖然多少還是有點小小的不滿，但是不太會對小狼做什麼。

雪兔很清楚桃矢的心思，他知道打從桃矢第一次見到小狼的時候，就知道他會搶走自己最重要的人，而對他來說小櫻是他最重要的妹妹，沒想到最後還是被搶走，雖然有點小小的生氣，也不好多說什麼。

小狼和小櫻的感情真的很好，讓人知道他們兩人真的很幸福，桃矢看見這樣的情形當然只有祝福他們，如果小狼把小櫻惹哭的話，桃矢一定會給他好看，小櫻可是他最寶貝的妹妹。END


	2. 我的手在你的兜裡(狼櫻)小櫻生日賀文

4月1日杏仁(Almond)

花語：真愛

花占卜：您是一個理性及求知慾很強的人，凡事都會作客觀分析，對新事物更反覆求正，但有時過於理性會產生偏見，在感情上容易觸礁。所以您應該以真誠的心對待愛情，矯枉過正只會弄巧反拙。

花箴言：以真誠的心對待愛情，真愛就會隨之而來。

交往有一段時間的小狼和小櫻總算習慣兩人的親密關係，因此有時候小櫻會把手放在口袋中，有時候會不小心碰到不該碰的地方，這時候小狼都會小心翼翼的避開，不然的話自己會被女友搞的很害羞。

儘管他們兩人交往有一段時間，還沒有走到全壘打的地步，所以不管怎樣小狼都會保護好小櫻，還不到時候就是還不到時候，說什麼他都會盡量避開這樣的情形，這點小櫻不需要知曉。

「小狼。」小櫻開心的從背後擁抱自己最愛的人。

「小櫻。」因為這個動作讓小狼有些臉紅。

「啦啦隊周末有比賽，你要來看嗎？」小櫻笑笑的問著自己最喜歡的人。

「好啊！」小狼很樂意去看女友的比賽。

聽見小狼願意去看自己的比賽當然會很開心，這樣會讓小櫻很期待周末的啦啦隊比賽，不過她也會小心一點不要在男友的面前出差錯，這樣的話肯定會很難看，這之前他們兩人開心的上下學。

周末小狼當然是去和小櫻的比賽，比賽完畢後小櫻開心的跑到他的身邊，知世笑笑的看著他們兩人的相處，看見自己最好的朋友也是自己最喜歡的人是這樣幸福，她當然會很開心。

比賽完畢後小櫻提議要去小狼家，知世臨時說自己有事情要忙，就讓他們兩人單獨相處，小狼和小櫻聽見知世這樣說感到不好意思，不過也是照著自己想要做的事情去做。

「小狼，你還是一個人生活？」小櫻看見這樣的情形好奇的問。

「嗯，母親他們很放心，所以就自己一個人生活。」小狼進入廚房泡茶給小櫻喝。

「可是這樣不寂寞嗎？」小櫻乖乖的坐下來問著。

「是有點，但是現在有妳就不寂寞。」小狼把紅茶放在女友的面前。

聽見小狼說的話小櫻馬上臉紅，看見這樣的情形小狼只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自己已經習慣這樣的情形，畢竟家裡的人也希望自己早點獨立，畢竟是李家的長子，是需要早早獨立才可以。

晚餐時間小櫻和小狼一起在廚房裡面做晚餐，兩人合力做出好吃的晚餐，然後開心的一起享用，而且小狼會教導小櫻一些料理的做法，讓小櫻也學到很多，這點她很感謝小狼。

本來要回家的時間沒想到竟然下大雨，小櫻只好打電話給藤隆說自己無法回去會暫住在小狼家，對此藤隆沒有說什麼，只是要寶貝女兒小心一點，其他的事情也沒多交代，他相信小狼這個孩子會尊重小櫻。

「沒想到下大雨了，今天也沒讓小可出來，不知道他會怎樣。」小櫻看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「別想太多，可魯貝樂斯會自己去處理。」小狼知道女友的守護獸可是很護著自己的寶貝女友。

「嗯，也是。」小櫻開心的笑著。

「妳先去洗澡吧！」小狼親親小櫻的臉頰。

「好。」小櫻開心的拿著衣服去浴室。

看見這樣的情形小狼先去廚房弄一杯熱牛奶，外頭的大雨讓女友無法回家，這點讓他有點尷尬，不知道等下會發生什麼事情，要小心不要越界才可以，只是這樣的情形有點傷腦筋。

洗好澡之後的小櫻喝了一杯小狼給的牛奶，然後看小狼去浴室當中洗澡，喝完牛奶之後她開始逛逛男友的家裡，雖然簡簡單單的裝潢卻可以感受到他的風格，這點讓小櫻有點害羞。

小狼從浴室當中出來看見小櫻已經在沙發上睡著後微笑，他把女友抱回房間去，把她放在床上後準備打地鋪睡覺，沒想到小櫻抓著自己的衣服讓他無法離開，只好乖乖的和她一起睡覺。

『唉……這下子要傷腦筋了，希望不會跨越雷池一步。』小狼看見這樣的情形很苦惱。

側身躺的小狼遇到一個難題就是小櫻抱著自己睡覺，而且會不小心把手碰道不該碰到的地方，這讓他感到很傷腦筋，已經不知道要怎樣才好，就算想要躲開似乎也有點難度。

睡覺的時候小櫻果然就不小心摸到不該摸的地方，嚇的小狼不知道要說什麼才好，雖然他很喜歡這種我的手在你的兜裡這種甜蜜的方式，可是對他來說還沒發親密關係之前，這種擦槍走火的動作還是避免一下。

第二天醒來兩人像是沒事一般的吃著早餐，小狼送小櫻回家後鬆了一口氣，進入家門前小櫻給小狼一個吻，然後笑笑的看著小狼離開，小狼才帶著心驚膽跳的心情回家。

「好險沒越界……」回到家後小狼鬆了一口氣。

小櫻開心的回到自己的房間，然後把自己埋入棉被中，想到昨天一整天和小狼單獨相處就臉紅，可魯看見這樣的情形也不打算去吵她，看見小櫻開心的樣子只是微笑沒多說什麼。

『和小狼在一起真幸福。』小櫻開心的在床上滾來滾去。

臉紅過後小櫻打電話給小狼，男女朋友就是這樣親密，總是會想要黏在一起，看見是小櫻打電話來小狼馬上接起來，開心的和自己最愛的女友聊天，雖然昨天差點越界，但是他已經忘記這些事情，只是開心的和女友聊天。

等到哪天他們真的可以做那件事情後再來說，不過小狼真的很喜歡被小櫻從背後擁抱，而且感受到她把手放在自己的口袋中的感覺是很幸福的事情，現在好好的和自己最愛的人聊天，其他的事情不需要去想太多。END


End file.
